The train communication networks may include a train control network and a train serving network. The train control network mainly functions to control train-borne devices spread in carriages of the train to allow them to operate cooperatively and share information and to realize the failure detection and the maintenance of the train-borne devices. The train serving network mainly functions to provide information service and implement train-ground communication for relevant staff and passengers in the train.
In the prior art, the train communication network has the following problems:
(1) For most trains, the control network and the serving network usually use independent network architectures.
(2) Control buses such as MVB, CAN and HDLC are used in the train control network. With the huge increase in the data volume of communication in the train, it is unable to fulfill the communication of a large amount of data although the communication can be controlled in real time.
(3) In a train supporting the WIFI service, the solution combining the train control network and the train serving network is employed. However, due to the lack of security measures, there is no policy to ensure the network communication security in the train.
(4) In a design where Ethernet is used as a communication network architecture for train vehicles, a twisted-pair cable is used as the Ethernet cable. As a result, the solution is limited by the transmission distance and the transmission quality of the twisted-pair cable.